


When fates meet

by byungnah



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungnah/pseuds/byungnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jaehwan moves to a new part of Seoul and suddenly meets the love of his life; Jung Taekwoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When fates meet

“Hello class may I get your attention!” Mr. Kim spoke up a bit over the noise in the room and the entire class shut up to look up at the teacher’s desk. There they saw a happy-go-lucky boy holding on to his backpack with a huge smile on his face.

“We have a new student today, would you like to introduce yourself?” Mr. Kim turned towards the new student and gestured for the boy to walk towards the center of the class. The boy looked completely unfazed as he strolled up to the front, looked at the entire class and waved.

“Hello! My name is Lee Jaehwan; I’m new to this school and am excited to make some new friends! I am sixteen years old, I have an older brother and I am completely one hundred percent gay!” Jaehwan bowed deeply to the class and smiled up at the completely shocked teacher.

“Uh—“Mr. Kim stood there unable to form a complete sentence, but Jaehwan ignored it and pointed at an empty seat towards a classroom as if gesturing if he could sit there for the day. Mr. Kim nodded at this and Jaehwan strolled happily towards his new seat. 

Jaehwan was thoroughly excited at his seat for it was in the back and almost close to the window seat except for the fact that a boy already occupied the window seat. He glanced at the boy sitting there and waved at him with yet another smile. The boy in response waved back shyly and went right back to paying attention to the teacher. Jaehwan decided that this was the shy kid of the classroom and he was ecstatic to become friends.

The lecture went on like normal after the introduction and Jaehwan immediately pulled out a notebook from his backpack to start taking notes. Some of the students would turn to look at him throughout the lesson but Jaehwan ignored them in favor of trying to catch up on information that he might have lost due to being in a new school. He was lucky that his last class was slightly ahead on this topic so it was mainly review for him. 

After class ended Jaehwan finally turned to the shy kid and extended his hand for the other to shake. “What’s your name? You already know mine and I figure we can be seat buddies!” He smiled yet again and waited for the shy boy’s response.

The boy glanced from Jaehwan’s smiling face and then to his hand before shyly extending his hand and allowing himself to be put in an awkward situation. “My name is Jung Taekwoon.” His voice was soft and tender and something Jaehwan instantly fell for. 

“Nice to meet you Taekwoon,” Jaehwan softly spoke back matching Taekwoon’s tone almost perfectly. When making friends with a shy student Jaehwan always knew that he couldn’t startle them.

“Nice to meet you too,” Taekwoon smiled this time and suddenly Jaehwan was falling even deeper into the tenderness that made up Taekwoon. “Are you still looking for your classes; I can help you.” Taekwoon offered and the two of them stood up from their desk and left the room together. Jaehwan silently agreed to Taekwoon’s help and followed the other boy out of the classroom and down the hallway. He could honestly say he had no clue where he was going but that was mainly for the fact that his entire attention was focused on memorizing everything about Taekwoon. The way he walked, the way he’d shyly mess with his hair when he looked frazzled and even when he breathed nice sighs of accomplishment when he was able to find the class Jaehwan would be looking for. 

“That should be all of your classes.” Taekwoon spoke up and broke Jaehwan from his thoughts.

“Oh thank you so much Taekwoon, you’ve been such a nice help to me!” Jaehwan exclaimed despite the fact that his loud voice was gaining the attention from the other students. Taekwoon shyly nodded and went to shuffle away when Jaehwan grabbed his arm. “Do you want to be friends?” Taekwoon nodded again and this time was able to leave towards his next class. Jaehwan was a bundle of excitement for the rest of the day just from that simple nod.

\--------------------

“Was he cute?” Hongbin spoke up excitedly from the new found information.

“Beyond cute!” Jaehwan responded and gave his webcam a thumbs up. Hongbin grinned in response.

“Well was he into you?” Hongbin inquired and Jaehwan blushed and shook his head.

“Uh, well I’m not too sure about that really.” Jaehwan sighed and Hongbin frowned at him.

“Then next time ask him!” Hongbin answered as if it wasn’t a big deal for Jaehwan to ask some random guy if he was into guys.

“Oh gosh I don’t want to ruin it for me! Besides it’s not like I keep it a secret that I’m into guys so I’ll just let him come to me.” Jaehwan responded and attempted to switch the topic after that in hopes of succeeding, which it kind of did.

Jaehwan used to live in another district of Seoul not that long ago but was forced to move too far away from his school district to be allowed to go the same high school and thus had to transfer. Hongbin was not so excited to see his best friend having to leave him but there wasn’t much else they could do about it. Jaehwan’s father got a better job working for his company but had to switch locations and everyone else in the family was excited for the move—besides Jaehwan. Though now that Jaehwan has seen literal perfection in his school he couldn’t help but be happy that he moved districts, even if it meant leaving Hongbin behind.

“Well how’s Sanghyuk doing?” Jaehwan asked and Hongbin sighed dramatically.

“He is doing the whole ‘I don’t want to talk to you’ thing and I’m unsure of where to go from there honestly.” Hongbin spoke and twiddled his fingers nervously. “I don’t think he wants to be with me so maybe I should just move on.”

“I guess, I’m sorry I just thought you two looked so good for each other.” Jaehwan sighed back feeling bad that he ended up bringing up a bad conversation. 

“Nah its cool, I’m sure there is someone else out there for me, Sanghyuk was nice but he’s being too indecisive and that doesn’t run well with my personality.” 

“Ah.” Jaehwan responded and looked at his clock, “Well I better go since I got some major catching up to do for school. Talk to you later?” 

Hongbin nodded through the computer and smiled a bit. “Have fun and tell me more about Taekwoon, I want to make sure you’re happy as well especially after Hakyeon.” Jaehwan flinched at the name but smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, bye!” He waved and went to click the end call button. It was only right for Hongbin to bring up a sensitive topic since he brought up Sanghyuk. It wasn’t like there was much of a story to it besides Hakyeon leaving Jaehwan when he saw that the younger was moving away. He really couldn’t blame Hakyeon since long-distance, even in the same city, was hard to maintain. Jaehwan was just honestly surprised at how quickly he was able to find someone else to like so quickly after moving districts.  
He just hoped that Taekwoon would like him back.

\--------------------

Taekwoon sighed and shifted to look at Wonshik who was currently sitting at his computer desk. Taekwoon sighed again and moved some more and hit his feet against the bed. He frowned at Wonshik and hit his feet again.

“Okay god what’s wrong Taekwoon? Geez.” Wonshik finally spoke up and swung around in his computer chair to look at his so called best friend. Taekwoon smiled at this and moved to sit up on the bed.

“I think I have a crush on someone.” Taekwoon spoke and blushed when Wonshik suddenly had all of his attention on his best friend.

“What? Seriously?” Wonshik asked in a completely and utterly surprised voice. “When? Who? Online? In school?” He asked moving his chair closer and closer to the bed until he was practically in Taekwoon’s face. Taekwoon backed off a serious amount and ended up bumping with the wall when he realized there was no escape.

“Y-Yeah.” He stuttered and smiled at the memory that has honestly been playing in his head since it happened. “It happened yesterday in class, and his name is Lee Jaehwan.” Just saying the boy’s name had Taekwoon blushing at his memory. Just thinking about how kind and outgoing the boy was and how much he wanted to be Taekwoon’s friend. Ever since elementary school Taekwoon has had a hard time making friends and honestly if Wonshik wasn’t a friend of the family he wouldn’t be his friend either.

“My Taekwoonie is growing up! Oh my god I need to celebrate!” Wonshik shouted and Taekwoon immediately smacked him across the head.

“Shut up and not so loud, ugh why are we friends.” Inner Taekwoon was giggling with joy but outer Taekwoon had to put up his stoic appearance. No one was supposed to know about how much of a cutie Taekwoon could be.

“Well I definitely have to meet him in school on Monday, if you don’t introduce us I will exclude you from friend gatherings.” Wonshik declared and crossed his arms. Taekwoon sighed but nodded anyways and smiled at his best friend. Wonshik might be a lot to handle, but he was a wonderful best friend and someone Taekwoon wouldn’t trade for the world.

\--------------------

The introductions turned out well and Jaehwan was glad to accept the friendship of Kim Wonshik and of course Jung Taekwoon. Honestly anyone who is friends with Taekwoon has to be good because Taekwoon could only make friends with the best kinds of people. Now it was time for Jaehwan to unleash his flirting so that he could slowly get Taekwoon to like him. That is if he likes boys and all. 

“Hey, can I speak to you for a minute?” Wonshik tapped on Jaehwan’s shoulder and got his attention right away. Jaehwan had just gotten into the lunch room and happened to be in line getting his food. 

“Sure?” Jaehwan questioned but agreed to Wonshik anyways since it obviously had to be important. Taekwoon could be seen from the lunch table and he waved towards his two friends. Jaehwan waved right back with a bright smile and he knew that whatever Wonshik had to say had to do with that angel over at the lunch table.

“We can meet after school, it won’t take long I just want to talk.” Wonshik smiled and patted Jaehwan on the shoulder. Jaehwan smiled back and continued to get his food so that he could go sit next to his hopefully future boyfriend. Still doesn’t know if Taekwoon likes boys and he’s been here a grant total of two weeks.

He has been keeping up with Hongbin almost every day about the events at his school and Hongbin has been keeping him up on things happening with him as well. So far he is still getting over Sanghyuk and mentioned that Hakyeon got himself into a relationship with some foreigner named Jackson Wang. Jaehwan was happy for him but still hurt to see his ex-boyfriend already getting together with another guy. It was okay though because once he woos Taekwoon he won’t feel so bad anymore. He was just happy to have moved on so quickly after the break up.

After school happened before Jaehwan could know it and soon enough he was following Wonshik up the stairs to an empty classroom deeming it okay to talk in. Jaehwan was really curious as to see what Wonshik had to say but waited for the younger to speak up first.

“Do you like my best friend?” Wonshik bluntly asked and looked Jaehwan dead in the eye. He was serious.

“Yes.” Jaehwan answered back confidently. “I know if he does not like me back I will back off, but I would like your blessing as his best friend to date him.” He stood up straight and looked Wonshik right back in his eyes. If he wanted to date Taekwoon he knew this was going to happen eventually and he was kind of glad to get it out of the way this quickly.

Wonshik eased up and smiled at the older. “Good.” He nodded and suddenly he was done. “Go for it man, I support you one hundred percent.” He bowed slightly and that was it. Wonshik left immediately after that leaving Jaehwan to think to himself.

This was it. He knew it was on the right track and this confirmed it. If Wonshik was supporting this ‘relationship’ then it must be okay for Taekwoon or else he never would have accepted it. Jaehwan smiled widely and raised his fist in the air, “Yes!” He shouted and did a small little dance. 

This was perfect!

\--------------------

Now for the actual plan to get together with said Jung Taekwoon. Jaehwan learned from Wonshik that Taekwoon was the shyest man to exist on this planet and the only way to talk to him is to literally talk first because that man will never start a conversation. Jaehwan also learned from Wonshik that the best way to enter Taekwoon’s heart was definitely through his stomach.

Oddly enough Wonshik really was support and Jaehwan was surprised as Taekwoon’s best friend leaked all of his secrets without even being prompted.

However despite Wonshik’s odd supporting character Jaehwan was beyond grateful.

It was lunch time when the time was finally right for Jaehwan to make his moves. It all started when Wonshik prompted Taekwoon and asked him about his plans for the weekend. Taekwoon shrugged the question off saying that his parents were out for the few days on a business trip and that he was just going to stay home to watch the animals. Wonshik literally kicked Jaehwan under the table at this moment and gave him ‘the look’ and Jaehwan knew it was his time.

“Oh man you know I don’t have anything to do this weekend either.” Jaehwan started and looked slightly at Taekwoon for a change in his expression; he received a hopeful glance and went for it. “Maybe I can come over for the weekend and we can hang out.” 

It was the first time for them to spend time together alone so Jaehwan was excited once Taekwoon nodded at the idea and smiled that cute smile that Jaehwan could never get tired of.

And thus his plan on getting close enough to Taekwoon to ask him out was a success and it only went up from there. After the weekend Jaehwan would invite himself over more often and ask to hang out as much as he could without seeming creepy; though he would never know because Taekwoon was always excited to see him.

\--------------------- 

“Okay don’t make plans this weekend I am coming to visit you and you better have pie for me.” Hongbin spoke the second Jaehwan answered the skype call. Jaehwan laughed at it but still agreed though told him that he didn’t actually have pie.

“What the hell dude then buy some pie, it is not every day that your best friend visits from clear across the city.” Hongbin complained and crossed his arms. “Look just buy one and make me happy okay?”

Jaehwan chuckled once more but still nodded, “Okay fine I’ll buy it for you and geez you make it sound like we live so far away, its only two hours by subway to get here so stop complaining.” He stuck his tongue out at Hongbin and Hongbin flipped him off in response. Best friends here.

“I want to meet Taekwoon so I can coo over how much of a crush you have on him so maybe you should invite him out so I can meet him.” Hongbin changed topics immediately and leaned into the camera. “And don’t tell me you can’t because I know you spend every weekend with him practically.”

Jaehwan frowned because he knew Hongbin was right. “You really sound happy, what’s up?”

“I don’t really know, I’m just feeling really good that I get to meet you again after you being gone for almost two months. I miss you a lot and seeing Hakyeon kissing face with that foreign Jackson guy creeps me out.”

“Oh ew he got together with Jackson Wang? I always thought that boy was going steady with Mark or was that just a best friend thing.”

“Just a best friend thing because damn Hakyeon can’t keep his hands off that Chinese boy but they are happy together.”

“Yeah well when I get together with Taekwoon he can be jealous over how hot my boyfriend is.” 

Hongbin chuckled, “Yeah and Sanghyuk finally made up his mind and is going after Sungjae.”

“Oh.” Jaehwan frowned.

“It’s fine, I’ll get over it.” Hongbin sighed and twiddled his thumbs. “I’m sure I can find someone better.”

“Yeah much better.”

Hongbin smiled, “You really are the best. And I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me neither.”

\--------------------

The phone rang three times already and Taekwoon was starting to get worried. What if Wonshik is in an accident and can’t reach his phone? What if Wonshik got hospitalized and can’t be around Taekwoon anymore? What if Taekwoon lost his best friend forever!

He was just near hyperventilating when the phone made a noise and the first thing that was spoken was, “No I am not in an accident nor hospitalized. You didn’t lose your best friend and I am right here, I just got out of the shower.” Wonshik answered and a wave of relief washed over Taekwoon. Oh thank god because Taekwoon did not know how to function without Wonshik by his side.

“Good but now I have another crisis to talk about.” Taekwoon spoke into the receiver as if in a panic. 

“What is it?”

“Jaehwan wants me to meet his best friend tomorrow and I don’t know what to do.” Taekwoon spoke quickly and if Wonshik wasn’t so attentive when he speaks with Taekwoon he would have missed it.

“Relax first off and take a few deep breaths.” Wonshik spoke slowly and waited for Taekwoon to take his advice. Once he was a bit more stable Wonshik spoke again, “What is it that they want to do tomorrow?”

“They want to meet up at a café and have a cup of coffee oh god I don’t know what to do. What if his best friend hates me and doesn’t like how close I got—“

“Calm down Taekwoon and speak slowly.” Wonshik interrupted and instructed Taekwoon to take those deep breaths again.

Finally when Taekwoon was calmed down again he explained that Jaehwan wanted Taekwoon to meet his friend Hongbin over some coffee. Taekwoon then proceeded to freak out once more.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay fine I’ll go with you to help smooth things over, okay?” Wonshik compromised and suddenly Taekwoon was already in a much calmer mood.

“Oh thank god okay we’re meeting at two and you better be there, I’ll text you the place and directions.”

And then he hung up.

All he could do was hope tomorrow went well.

\--------------------

Hongbin was pretty stoked to meet Taekwoon and showed it by instructing Jaehwan that even though they were supposed to meet at two they should be there early. So here they were at one sitting down awkwardly in the café realizing that they really shouldn’t get anything before Taekwoon showed up to not seem rude.

“Okay so I was rash and thought it a good idea to come early to meet your soon to be boyfriend okay? I got ahead of myself.” Hongbin grumbled and crossed his arms when Jaehwan gave him that look that he knew this was going to happen.

“Its fine we can just chill here until he comes anyways and catch up.” Jaehwan replies with a shrug and is about to start a conversation when all of a sudden Wonshik comes through the doors of the café. “Strange.”

“What?”

“I didn’t know Wonshik was going to be here.” Jaehwan spoke but waved at Wonshik so he knew where they were in the café. Hongbin, intrigued by this ‘Wonshik’ guy, turned around and suddenly time stopped.

“Hongbin?”

Hongbin turned around furiously and leaned over to Jaehwan, “You didn’t tell me how hot his best friend was!” He whispered to make sure Wonshik didn’t hear his embarrassing confession.

“H-Huh?” Jaehwan asked but was unable to say much more as Wonshik arrived at their table and asked if he could sit down. Jaehwan of course allowed him and pointed to the open seat. It was lucky of them to get a small table with four seats to it.

“Sorry for the random appearance, look Taekwoon doesn’t take new people well—“ Wonshik spoke and looked at Hongbin, “—No offense.”

“None taken.”

“So I came to make sure everything goes swell and look I’m on your side so don’t you worry.” Wonshik finished and nodded his head at both Hongbin and Jaehwan. “Also I’m Kim Wonshik.”

“Hi I’m uh—Lee Hongbin, Jaehwan’s best friend for years. I take it you’re Taekwoon’s best friend and mind you this was very nice of you to do this for your friend.” Hongbin introduced himself and leaned on the table to get a better view of the hottie that was Kim Wonshik. Who was Han Sanghyuk again?

“Oh its no problem.” Wonshik chuckled and smiled shyly at Hongbin. He really wasn’t used to such compliments before.

“No really it was great and you know if you want to get to know me or like get my number I’m totally okay with that.” Hongbin continued which just made Wonshik blush even more and nod.

“S-Sure.”

Wonshik looked over at Jaehwan for any advice for what to do and Jaehwan just nodded at him and gave him the ‘just go with it’ look. Wonshik smiled at this and looked at Hongbin again. Now that he was really looking at the guy Hongbin looked really attractive and already seemed like a really nice person.

They talked for a little longer until the café doors opened once more and Taekwoon finally appeared at exactly two o’clock. Very punctual, Jaehwan liked that.

“Sorry for being late.” He apologized as he sat down next to Jaehwan and immediately blushed. This felt very strangely like a double date and he was getting shy at just the thought of it.

“Oh no you’re just on time, it’s just these two who were really early.” Jaehwan instantly replied to make sure Taekwoon knew it was okay for him to be a little late. Taekwoon smiled at his efforts and nodded. 

“So shall we get something to drink?” Taekwoon asked and everyone nodded. 

It wasn’t long until everyone had their orders and the table was bustling with conversations from all around. It looked like Wonshik and Hongbin had a lot in common, Taekwoon really liked Hongbin and of course Wonshik already liked Jaehwan. It seemed like everything was going exactly according to plan and now it was time for Jaehwan to make his move.

“Hey uh Taekwoon?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to go somewhere to eat, just the two of us?” Taekwoon looked scared for a second but after looking at how happy Wonshik and Hongbin were he looked back at Jaehwan and nodded.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
